Aprendiendo a ser Papa
by DemonSoul13
Summary: Natsu regresa de una mision y pasa por el orfanato de Magnolia que esta siendo derrumbado por sus bajos fondos el no resiste y adopta a 2 niños para cuidarlos y ser un Padre tal como Igneel fue para el, que sorpresa les traeran estos pequeños, Natsu encontrara el Amor -PAREJA principal Nalu Na es broma la pareja principal es Nerza - porfavor dejen sus review que me dan inspiracion
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA GENTE COMO ANDAN LAMENTO HABER DESPARECIDO PERO LA INSPIRACION Y LAS GANAS SE ME FUERON PERO ME APETECIA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC ASI QUE HAYA VAMOS**

 **NATSU POV**

Hola soy Natsu Dragneel, era un día tranquilo en Magnolia yo volvía de una misión que era arrestar a un pequeño grupo de bandidos que robaban a los habitantes de el pueblo, Pelear con Romeo hubiera sido más difícil. Eran unos debiluchos los derrote en 10 minutos los lleve prisioneros y cobre la recompensa.

Pasaba por el orfanato de Magnolia nunca pase por ahí pero algo me dijo que fuera así que lo hice, pero vi que el orfanato estaba siendo derrumbado y vi a una señora con un par de niños pelirosas fui con ella los niños me miraron con desconfianza no sabía porque y le pregunte que pasaba

Natsu: Que paso con el orfanato señora?

Señora: Lamentablemente los fondos no son suficientes para mantener el orfanato así que lo derrumbaran para construir otra cosa y estos pobre niños se quedaran sin hogar- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Lo que paso por mi cabeza era una locura pero no era de los que no ayudaban a la gente asi que le dije

 **NORMAL POV**

-Señora me permite hablar con los pequeños por favor

-Claro

-Niños sé que no me conocen pero les digo que se lo que es estar solo yo lo estaba hasta que encontré mi familia, Fairy Tail, chicos es su decisión pero yo quiero ser su Familia, Quiero ser su papa- dijo sonriendo

?-Pa

?-pa?

-Si Niños quiero adoptarlos-dijo muy Feliz

La Señora estaba en Shock por la descarada pregunta del Joven pero lo vio y sabía que tenía un gran corazón, sonrió y les dijo

-Jack, Rose quieren que este Hombre sea su Padre-pregunto a los ya conocidos Jack y Rose

Rose y Jack no pudieron aguantar y lo abrazaron llorando

-Es de verdad no es un sueño al fin tenemos un papa oni-chan?- le dijo a Jack

-no lo sé Rose soñé tantas veces por este momento-

Natsu: No chicos, no están soñando de ahora en adelante Son Mis hijos, son Jack y Rose Dragneel- Dijo llorando un poco por la emoción

Señora: Bueno ahora solo queda hacer los papeles para que sean oficialmente una familia

Minutos de Aburrido papeleo después

Felicidades ahora son La Familia Dragneel

Jack: Papa esa marca que tienes, acaso eres un mago De Fairy tail?

Natsu: Claro chicos y cuando sean mayores también serán Magos de Fairy tail

Enserio?- Dijo Rose emocionada

-Claro, Quieren ir Al gremio a ver a mis amigos?

Rose y Jack- Claroo Vamos- dijeron Jalándole de las manos para llegar mas rápido

Natsu- Tranquilos Chicos

Pero cuando hablo ya estaban en frente y Natsu les dice

-Miren Chicos asi entra Papa-Dijo pateando la Puerta Para entrar

Todo el mundo se les quedo viendo preguntándose porque Natsu Traía a dos niños pequeños con él? Doranbolt le pego lo pedófilo y Sugar boy lo gay?

Los niños se pusieron nerviosos y se escondieron atrás De Natsu.

Rose- Papa estas personas me asustan

Todos en el Lugar absolutamente todos estaban con la mandíbula en los suelo (Natsu Su Natsu era Papa?!)

En todo Fiore Se oyó El

-¡¿QQUUUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Makarov: Hay Natsu que orgullo estoy ya eres un Hombre jeje - dijo Llorando Cómicamente

Erza- Natsuuu Como te atreviste?!- Dijo Con un Aura que emanaba mucho Dolor para el pobre pelirrosa , Nadie lo sabía pero a ella le gustaba nuestro tonto pelirrosa

-Espera Erza No es lo Que Crees-

Una dolorosa golpiza después Natsu Estaba Vendado mientras Wendy Lo curaba y Rose Y Jack Comían en la Barra

Erza: Ahora Comprendo fue muy amable de tu Parte Natsu pero no crees que fue una decisión apresurada?

Natsu- No lo creo Erza desde que perdí a mi padre me prometí que algún día yo sería un Padre que amaría a sus hijos tal como Igneel me amo a mí, yo siempre estaré con Ellos mis hijos, mi Rose y mi Jack- Dijo mientras una lagrima de alegría se deslizaba por su mejilla

Jack y Rose: no llores papa siempre estaremos Contigo-

Natsu: Los quiero mis niños- dijo abrazándose de forma Amorosa

Todas las mujeres en el gremio No pudieron Resistirse y soltaron un

Aaaaaawwww-

Rose se separó de su Padre y Hermano y llamo a Erza para tirarle del vestido

Erza- que pasa Rose?- Dijo agachándose para estar a su altura

Rose- mmm aamm-dijo con la cara Roja

Erza- Que pasa Rose?

Rose- Si Natsu es mi oto-san tu Serás mi kaa-san?

Erza no dijo Nada solo se avergonzó por la pregunta y por las miradas del Gremio, a Ella le gustaba Natsu desde la Torre del Paraíso por eso reacción de Mala manera cuando vio que era padre pero la pregunta Solo hiso que se Sonrojara y no respondiera Nada

Jack: No hagas esas preguntas Rose la avergüenzas- la Reprimió su Hermano

Rose: Lo siento Oni-chan, Erza-san

Natsu solo se sonrojo y no dijo Nada, después de ese incomodo pero gracioso momento ya era de Noche, Natsu no tenía espacio en su Casa por Lo que le pidió a Erza si los podía cuidar Erza pensó que aunque fuera Malo podía acercarse a Natsu con ayuda de los niños.

 **CASA DE ERZA**

-Buenas Noches Jack , Rose- dijo dándoles un beso en la frente antes de que se fueran a dormir

Jack y Rose: Buenas Noches Kaa-san- dijeron antes de cerrar los ojos

Erza: Gracias Mis Niños-dijo Sonrojada pero feliz porque los niños la querían

 **Bueno que les pareció les gusto? la odiaron? dejen un review para que actualice mas rápido Se despide Demon los Quiero y quiero sus opiniones para mejoras Gracias por Leerme**


	2. Nuevas Experiencias

**Hola gente gracias por su apoyo 10 seguidores, 4 favoritos y 228 visitas :3 que cool gracias por su apoyo. Bueno los dejo Solos**

 **-SOUUUUUUUUL!**

 **-Hay carajo me encontró! , buenos chicos mientras yo escapo de esto disfruten el Cap de aprendiendo a ser Papa, yo mejor corro si quiero serlo algún dia byee-**

 **-Vas a parecer un Muñeco Ken cuando termine contigo**

 **\- Piedaaad ustedes no se queden ahí y ayúdenme!**

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevas Experiencias**

 **ROSE POV**

Me estaba despertando en una casa que no recordaba hasta que de repente todas las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza. No fue un dulce sueño me di vuelta y vi a mi hermano durmiendo aun, siempre le gusto dormir mucho.

Si no mal recuerdo estaba en la casa de erza-san así que me levante y fui a buscarla por suerte estaba haciéndonos el desayuno, que buena que es erza-san me encantaría que fuera mi kaa-san pero por desgracia no es mi elección si no la de Oto-san

 **NORMAL POV**

-Hola Erza-San, Que cocina?

-Oh hola Rose dormiste bien? Y Cocino Waffles les Gustan?

-si dormimos muy bien, a mí y oni-chan nos encantan

-Me alegro pequeños-dijo revolviéndoles los cabellos

Jack-Rose dónde estás?

-Estamos en la cocina apúrate es hora de comer

Y como si fuera magia je je( dios que chiste más malo) apareció de repente al escuchar comida.

Erza- sí que eres parecido a tu padre

Jack- Enserio?

Erza- Si aún recuerdo cuando yo aprendía a cocinar el siempre probaba mi comida y me decía que estaba excelente, aunque estuviera mal siempre fue tan dulce- dijo lo último sonrojada

Jack: suena como si estuvieras enamorada de oto-san, erza-san- dijo mirándole de manera chistosa

Rose-Oni-chan no seas tonto quien viviría golpeando y reprendiendo a alguien si le gusta

El aura depresiva que emanaba Erza era tan densa que casi podías tocarla Tal vez si fuera más femenina con Natsu quizás el la consideraría más una Mujer que un Amiga y nada mas

Jack:(dios esto es incómodo) que les parece si vamos al Gremio para Ver a papa que les parece?

Rose:(Dios pobre erza-san si la deprimimos) si vamos Erza-san

 **PUERTAS DEL GREMIO**

-Chicos las puertas son grandes déjenme abrirlas por ustedes

Rose- no se preocupe

Jack- Papa nos enseñó a abrirla- dicho esto cada uno fue a una puerta y hicieron lo que hacía Natsu

Rose y Jack- YA LLEGAMOOOOSS-dijeron pateando la puerta con una fuerza nada común en unos niños tan pequeños

Natsu- Niños que bien que están aquí

Rose- Papii

Jack- Papaa

Natsu: oigan Chicos no les presente a Todos mis amigos Y a Gray

Gray: Oyee

Natsu: Gray como osas estar desnudo frente a mi pura y inocente hija-dijo con voz que les helo la sangre a todos

Gray: aaa ya me voy a vestir-dijo corriendo para no enfrentar la ira de un padre

Natsu- Jack Gracias por taparle los ojos a tu hermana

Jack- de Nada Papa

Rose- Por qué Que no podía ver?

Natsu- Nada, bueno Ahora que esta vestido, El es Gray Fullbuster alias Blancanieves , Frosty , Elsa , Norte ETC

Jack- Mucho gusto Sr. Blancanieves- dijo mientras gray le punzaba una vena en la frente

Natsu: que orgulloso que estoy- dijo llorando cómicamente

-Bueno ella es Lucy Heartphilia

Rose se acercó y le toco los pechos

Rose- Señorita Pechos de Sandia no se cae por tanto peso?-pregunto Rose con inocencia

Natsu Jack y Gray se estaban muriendo de la risa mientras Que a Lucy le resbalaba una gota por La Nuca

Lucy- NATSU QUE CLASE DE EDUCACION LES DAS A ESTOS NIÑOS

Natsu- Jajaja yo no les dije Nada sobre eso Luce-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Lucy se acercó a Natsu enojada pero no se acordó de que Rose seguía sujetando la camisa lo que hiso que su Camisa se saliera Y sus pechos rebotaran

Lucy-KYAAAA-dijo mientras se cubria los pechos

Jack-PHUUUUUU- a Jack le exploto la Nariz y estaba en un charko de Sangre Natsu y Gray ya estaban acostumbrados por lo que solo les salieron unas gotas

Y Natsu como buen Padre fue a ayudarlo oh esperen eso es una cámara? Le está tomando fotos al primer derrame nasal de su hijo dios que buen Padre que es Natsu jejeje

Natsu: Dios esto ira al álbum familiar

Rose- Oni-chan estas bien?

Jack- Grandes blancos y Rosados- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

Mientras que Natsu y Mira veian las fotos Lucy se encontraba avergonzada y Rose reprendía a su hermano por pervertido

Natsu-le llamo Erza

-Hola Erz..- Dijo sonrojado por lo que veía.

Erza se encontraba con una mini-falda color celeste mientras que usaba unos tacones negros y una blusa blanca que resaltaba sus pechos

Rose- Erza-San se ve Hermosa-dijo Rose con una mirada soñadora

Erza-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose bueno este era el límite de Natsu su Nariz estallo mientras Que Jack le tomaba fotos

Después de que Natsu despertó este se encontraba hablando con Erza

-Guau Erza te ves muy Linda

-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-oye Natsu quería Pedirte Algo-

-Que quieres pedirme Erza

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a una cita conmigo mañana en la noche

-Natsu Claro Erza pero tengo que dejarlos con Alguien

Jack-Papa yo y Rose Tenemos 11 años podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos

Natsu- si ya lo sé pero oigan esperen aquí-

-Charle

\- Que

\- Podrían quedarse contigo Jack Y Rose contigo y Wendy Yo tengo una cita Con Erza mañana en la noche

-Claro pero si tu hijo se acerca mucho a Wendy lo Lanzo por la ventana

\- Si no te preocupes Jack no es de esos además creo que Rose y Jack serán Muy buenos Amigos para Wendy

\- Esta Bien Los espero Mañana

Natsu- oigan chicos Hable con Charle y se podrán quedar con Wendy y Ella mañana

Jack: Wendy quien es ella?

-OH no la conoces es esa chica de pelo azul que esta allá- dijo apuntando a la Barra apenas Jack vio a Wendy su Corazón empezó a latir de forma apresurada.

Natsu- Estas Bien Jack estas muy Rojo

Jack- Si estoy bien-dijo Aun mirando a Wendy

Rose- ohh Oni-chan acaso te gusta Wend- no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermano le tapo la Boca

Natsu- Oh Jack acaso tu Corazón ya te dijo la indicada-dijo de Forma Burlona

Jack- Cállate- dijo mientras su Cara se ponía toda Roja

 **Hola creo que les traje la continuación muy rápido no? a y lamento la escena de Antes pero mi Amiga Haruka se enteró de que volví y vino a Ver y como no le avise se enojó un Poquito**

 **Haruka- Mentira no sobre actué**

 **-NOO solo me sacaste un diente y me fracturaste 3 costillas**

 **-Jeje Lo siento Soul- dijo rascándose la nuca**

 **-Bueno Disfruten el Capítulo de Aprendiendo a Ser Papa se Despide Soul los quiero de Reviews pls Y si Alguien que sigo está leyendo esto actualicen más seguido pls mientras yo voy al Doctor para revisar mi Salud aaauuuu Creo que tengo hemorragia interna.**


	3. Emociones confusas

**HOLA LLEGAMOS A LAS 600 VISITAS OMG! Bueno en este cap será más largo de lo común por lo que lamento la tardanza. Hoy empezara el Nerza Y el JaWen se ira formando poco a poco sin más dilación (así se dice ¿verdad?) les presento el cap**

 **EMOCIONES CONFUSAS**

 **NATSU POV**

Bueno hoy es mi cita con Erza debo actuar bien y ser amable ojala los niños la pasen bien en lo de Wendy quien diría que mi Jack le gustaría la pequeña Wendy ojala que tenga suerte.

 **NORMAL POV**

Me dirijo a dejar a los niños en Fairy hills para después ir a buscar a Erza ojala Jack no cometa alguna estupidez o Charle lo castrara

Jack-Papa en que piensas?-pregunto Jack

Natsu- oh Nada solo que ten cuidado con charle si te le acercas mucho a Wendy es capaz de castrarte con una chuchara para Helados-

Pude notar como un aura depresiva lo rodeaba jeje me parece que lo asuste pero a veces pienso que Charle es pariente de Erza, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda con solo pensar la furia de las 2 juntas

Rose-Papa

Natsu- Que pasa?

Jack-Ya llegamos

Natsu-Oh es verdad lo siento me distraje jejeje

Wendy nos abrió y yo le dije que pasaría por ellos a las 23:00 ella dijo que no me preocupara por lo que fui por Erza para nuestra cita

 **NORMAL POV**

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Wendy de verdad que es muy bonita apenas pensé eso me sonroje levemente que me pasaba no lo entendía pero solo sabía que con pensar en ella mi corazón latía muy rápido y me ponía nervioso.

Charle- Tu- un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me gire a verla

Jack- Que pasa Charle-San

Charle- Si te acerca mucho a Wendy-saca una cuchara para helados- Te castrare

Oh diablos papa no mentía da mucho miedo

-Tengo que ir al Baño- dije para escapar rápidamente

Llegue al baño de repente escuche algo por lo que puse mi oído para

Oh porque mi pecho no crece? así nunca le gustare a nadie- la escuche sollozar un poco

-Wendy estas ahí?- toque la puerta

-AAAHH ya salgo Jack-San (me habrá oído espero que no)

La oía nerviosa yo escuche todo y me enoje al escucharlo como que nadie iba a gustar de ella el pecho no es lo más importante en una chica

-Wendy podemos hablar en privado?-le dije

-Cla Claro-Maldición creo que me oyó

 **HABITACION DE WENDY**

-Wendy sé que estuvo mal pero escuche lo que decías en el Baño

\- SI lo supuse- me dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- nunca le gustare a nadie si soy una tabla siempre pensaran que soy fea

-ESO ES MENTIRA EL QUE DIGA ESO LE PARTIRE LA CARA- dijo furioso

Eres Muy Linda Wendy y si alguien va a amarte no es por el tamaño de tu pecho sino por el tamaño de tu corazón- le dije un poco sonrojado mientras la levantaba del mentón

Enserio?- dijo Wendy

-Claro – le dije sonriéndole y limpiándole las lagrimas

-Jack- kun

-SI?

Gracias me dijo para después ¿besarme? Me estaba besando, era mi primer beso y supongo que el de ella también, sus labios sabían tan bien era como un dulce sabor a vainilla nos separamos muy sonrojados y me gire a Verla

-Wendyy- dije muy sonrojado

-Lo Siento Jack-jun sé que no te gusto y que pensaras que soy rara lo siento-dijo y empezó a llorar y yo hice lo común la abrase y la bese con más pasión podía sentir como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello mientras yo agarraba su cadera nos separamos por el maldito oxígeno y nos miramos nuestros sonrojos eran notorios

-Wendy desde que te vi mi corazón late muy rápido, cuando pienso en ti me pongo Nervioso no sé si querrás y que es muy repentino pero ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Jack- puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras lloraba pero eran lágrimas de alegría

-Me encantaría ser tu novia

y nos fundimos en un beso tal vez mas apasionado que el ultimo cuando de repente veo 2 cosas que me producen terror y vergüenza a la vez era Rose sonriendo con una cámara en una mano y una Foto de Wendy y yo en su otra mano además de Charle que emanaba un Aura Asesina mientras sostenía una cuchara de Helados , Papa no mentía

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Grite de miedo

-JAAACCKKK-KUUUN- y lo único que recuerdo fue que experimente la peor tortura de mi vida estaba muy adolorido pero también estaba muy Feliz porque Wendy también me amaba

 **NATSU POV**

Me encontraba yendo a buscar a Erza para ir A nuestra cita

Toque la puerta avisándole a Erza para irnos pero lo que vi cuando ella abrió la puerta no era ella Era un ángel de pelo escarlata usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y tenía unas medias largas junto con unos tacones negro lo único que pude decir en ese momento fue

 **NORMAL POV**

-Hermosaa- dije casi babeando por ella

-Gracias- dijo sonrojando

-(etapa uno de plan para enamorar a Natsu completa-pensó para su adentros

\- Y a dónde quieres ir Erza- pregunto ya recuperado

\- pensé que podríamos ir a pasear al parque y después a comer- le dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo

-Me parece bien- le dio una sonrisa marca Natsu y fueron al parque

 **PARQUE**

 **-** Erza te gustaría un helado?

-Claro

-Disculpe señor me gustaría un helado de vainilla y a la señorita uno de fresa

-¿Cómo sabias que quería uno de Fresa?

-Por qué te conozco Erza

-Aquí tienen

-Gracias

Se sentaron a comer su helado tranquilamente hasta que

-Natsu tienes un poco de helado aquí - dijo sacándole un poco de helado de los labios y llevándoselo a la boca

-Tú también- pero el no uso las manos sino sus labios fue un pequeño rose pero para ella fue un placer enorme

Después de eso recorrieron más el parque donde fueron a un juego de fuerza donde Natsu gano obviamente y le dio un oso rojo a Erza con una fresa en la panza que ella por supuesto amo después Natsu compro unas rosas

Una Flor para otra Flor- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca (joder Natsu esa frase no te va a servir es más vieja que yo)

-Gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla-(¡Y LE FUNCIONA HAY DIOS MIO!)

-Vamos a cenar te parece?- dijo un poco sonrojada

Después de eso fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso donde aunque no lo parezca natsu comió como todo un caballero y hasta pago el cuento que en el interior le dolió mucho pero bueno con verla feliz era suficiente para el (a todos los hombre le duele pagar cosas)

-Te llevo hasta tu casa Erza

-Está bien muchas gracias Natsu

-De Nada

Llegaron hasta su casa Y Natsu dejo a erza (la escena que viene es un cliché pero bueno)

-Me divertí mucho Natsu y tengo un premio para ti solo cierra los ojos-

-Está bien- obedeció el pero nunca se esperó que Erza la Invencible "TITANIA" lo besara Fue un beso largo y dulce hasta que Erza se separó muy sonrojada y cerró la puerta

-Gracias por el Premio- dijo con sonrisa de idiota

Después de eso Natsu fue a buscar a Jack y Rose pero cuando abrió la puerta De la Casa parecía un campo de Guerra, Jack estaba Atado de manos y pies mientras que Wendy estaba sonrojada forcejeando con Charle para que no lo matara mientras Que Rose estaba durmiendo (Joder tiene el sueño pesado)

-¡PERO QUE PASOO AQUÍ!- GRITO El

-¡Ah Papa ayúdame esta Gata me quiere castrar!- dijo mientras luchaba con las cuerdas

Charle- PERVERTISTE A WENDY LE QUITASTE SU INOCENCIA- GRITO COMO LOCA LA GATA

Wendy- Charle Contrólate-dijo cansada por luchar con su gata

 **HOLA YA VIERON EMPEZÓ EL ROMANCE DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR LAS 600 VISITAS SE DESPIDE DEMONSOUL HASTA LA PROXÍMA**


	4. Día de Playa y Situaciones Extrañas

**HOLA WHATS UP NIGGAS JAJA NA ESTE CAPITULO SERA COMEDIA Y PERVERSIÓN EN ESTADO PURO Y POR FAVOR DIGANME SI SE RIERON O NO AQUÍ ABAJO EN LAS REVIEW AHORA ALLÁ VAMOS**

 **NATSU POV**

Me dirigía a casa de Charle para Recoger a Jack y Wendy Aun sigo sin creer que la "Reina de las hadas" me allá besado, tenía muchas emociones confusas y estaba tan concentrado en mis propios pensamientos que no había notado que llegue a la casa de Wendy Abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a Jack Rose y Wendy hablando o jugando pero lo que vi hay casi hace que se me disloque la mandíbula.

Jack- OTO-SAN AYÚDAME!- dijo Jack gritándome y estaba atado de manos y pies

-Pero que está pasando aquí?!- dije entre confundido y enojado

Charle- tu hijo es el diablo estaba pervirtiendo a Wendy para hacer cosas pervertidas- dijo mientras intentaba escapar de Wendy que la tenía sujeta con mucha fuerza

Rose- Oh Papa mira tengo una foto para el álbum familiar siiii nos llevas a la Playa mañana- me dijo mientras sostenía una foto que no podía ver porque estaba de vuelta

Natsu- Trato hecho- dije sin pensar solo quería ver la foto así que le arrebate de las manos

Lo que vi en esa foto me dejo entre orgulloso y avergonzado Se puede ver perfectamente como Jack besaba apasionadamente a Wendy mientras la agarraba de los mulos fuertemente y ella tenía las manos dentro de su camisa mientras acariciaba su abdomen **( Ahí la juventud cada vez está más Rara O_O y Pervertida o ¿me parece a mí?)**

-Oigan Chicos me parece que se adelantaron unos años pero estoy orgulloso Jack- dije mientras lo desataba de esas cuerda

Los dos solo se sonrojaron me agradaba que Jack diera el primer paso es todo un hombre con solo 11 años.

Natsu- Bueno Wendy mañana iremos a la Playa y me preguntaba si quisieras venir con nosotros-

-Claro Natsu-san (así poder usar un Traje de Baño que impresione a Jack-Kun jijiji)

-Bueno mañana nos vamos a la Playa!- dijo mientras alzaban sus puños

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos asi que despídanse de Wendy y Charle

-Adiós Wendy-san Charle-san- dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas

-Adios Charle-san-dijo mientras ella le daba una mirada asesina que hiso que se asustara

-Adios Wendy-chan- dijo mientras Le daba un dulce beso (de esos que todas las chicas quieren XD)

-Adios Jack-kun nos vemos mañana- dijo un poco sonrojada

En el preciso instante en que se separaron Alguien ( quien habrá sido? jeje) le tiro un tenedor a sus bolas que lo esquiva por poco lo que hizo que se asustara y saliera de ahí con Natsu y Rose más rápido que la velocidad de Jet para conserva su descendencia

Rose-Oto-san porque no le pide a Erza-san para ver si quiere acompañarnos mañana

Natsu- Si entre más gente más diversión no?

Jack- Si Playa!

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Bueno Chicos tiene todo listo?

-SI papa-respondieron ambos

Bueno deberíamos ir a buscar a Erza y Wendy- apenas dijo eso tocaron la puerta y quienes estaban ahí no eran otras más que Erza y Wendy

-Están listos chicos?-Pregunto Erza

-Claro VAMOS!

 **EN LA PLAYA**

Jack- a Que lindo que esta hoy bueno iremos a cambiarnos- dijo mientras todos iban a unas cabinas cambiarse

Al salir todos estaban usando los trajes del OVA Menos Jack y Rose que usaban un short rojo y ella un bikini negro

-Wendy quieres acompañarme a pasear un poco- dijo Mientras le extendía su mano

-Claro

Iban caminando tranquilamente compraron helados hasta que vieron a una chica que Wendy conocía muy bien

-Chelia holaaa-dijo mientras saludaba con su mano

-Holaa Wendyy y Hola Guapo- diciendo lo último en tono seductor lo que sonrojo a Jack que solo volteo mientras Que Wendy agarraba su brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella

Y que te trae por aquí Chelia- Pregunto Wendy-aun sosteniendo el brazo de Jack

-Solo vine a Relajarme y buscar chicos Guapos Pero lo último ya Lo encontré- dijo mientras hacía círculos en el abdomen de Jack Sonrojándolo fuertemente

-Mejor Vamos a nadar dijo Jack para ya no provocarle Celos a Wendy

Hay el agua esta genial que suerte que Papa nos trajo aquí

Jackie- le dijo sensualmente Chelia Antes de pegar sus pechos desnudos al pecho de Jack mientras los frotaba excitando al ojiverde

-Con que esas tenemos no?!- dijo Wendy con un tic en la ceja mientras se sacaba la parte superior de su bikini pegándose a la espalda de Jack

Jack no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar antes de caer en la tentación esas sensaciones placenteras estaban llevándolo a su limite

Hhhmmm Wendy te tengo un trato me prestas a jackie por un rato y yo te doy esto- dijo enseñándole una botella

-y Que es eso?

-Es una Poción mágica que hace que algunas partes se desarrollen más rápido en resumen que hace que crezcan los pechos y dura por siempre que dices? Es un trato?- dijo con una sonrisa lobuna

-en los hombros de Wendy estaban Una Wendy Ángel y Una Diabla

Diabla- Vamos Wendy es lo que siempre has querido además podrás complacer más a Jackie

Ángel- No Wendy podría robártelo y llevárselo de tu lado para siempre no lo hagas por tal cosa tan tonta

Al final (y para suerte de Jack) la diablesa gano

-Ok está bien pero solo 5 minutos-

-Es un Trato- dijo Pasándole el frasco

Al instante ella tomo la poción de golpe y sus pechos crecieron de manera magica hasta quedar un poco más grandes que los de Chelia

Ella empezó a jugar con sus pechos como si fueran lo mas divetido del mundo de arriba abajo izquierda a derecha mientras que Jack no podía despegar la vista de ellos parecia estar hipnotizado y empezaba a tener una fuerte hemorragia nasal

-Okey Chelia es todo tuyo por 5 minutos y Jack si haces algo indebido-dijo agarrándole las pelotas

-Te las arranco- y lo que más le daba miedo era su sonrisa inocente el empezó a sudar frio

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Okey Chelia ya son 5 minutos sal de ahí- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de un cambiador

-Eres excelente Guapo si que sabes como complacer a una chica Nos vemos después Wendy- dijo de forma seductora para después irse

-Jack estas ahí?

Cuando entro solo pudo ver a Jack sentado en una esquina repitiendo

-Las Mujeres dan mucho miedo- repetía una y otra vez mientras se mecía

-Wendy fue horrible hiso que la masajeara y lamiera por lados que no quiero mencionar creo que me quedara un trauma

 **DESPUÉS DE CURARLE EL "TRAUMA" A JACK**

-Jack vamos con Natsu-san ya paso mucho tiempo y deben empezar a preocuparse

-Si tienes razón vamos wendy-chan pero antes ponte esto- dijo pasándole un sostén negro

-El tuyo dudo que te quede ahora que ya sabes- dijo un poco sonrojado

-Gracias Jack-kun eres tan amable y cuando lleguemos usare estos para darte un premio- dijo en un tono seductor

-(GRACIIAAAAAASSSS KAAAAMIIIII-SAAAAMAAA POR ESTEE GRAN REGAAALOOO!) pensó Jack mientras sonreía de forma pervertida

Después de caminar un buen rato vieron que estaban durmiendo en la arena que habrán hecho esos dos, bueno eso es un historia para otro día

 **JODER ME PARECE QUE LE DI UN GIRO DE 360 GRADOS A LA HISTORIA NO? Y COMENTAR SI OS HABEIS REIDO O NO, SE DESPIDE DEMONSOUL BYE BYE.**


End file.
